


Wicked Game - Jogo Malvado

by Sephyra Lune (teapot_toaster)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Vampiros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/Sephyra%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma noite tudo muda. Todos que falam sobre vampiros, comentam apenas suas qualidades e defeitos. Mas quem conversa sobre o que acontece depois da transformação?</p><p>~</p><p>One night and everything changes. Everyone who talks about vampires, only have a saying about their qualities and defects. But who talks about what happens after the transformation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game - Jogo Malvado

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wicked Game - Don't want to fall in love with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628308) by [Sephyra Lune (teapot_toaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/Sephyra%20Lune)



> A songfic foi inspirada na versão da música "Wicked Game", cantada pelo Chris Isaak. Eu simplesmente amo essa música e sempre quis escrever sobre ela, então aqui está.  
>  
> 
> The songfic was inspired by the version of the song "Wicked Game" - by Chris Isaak. I just fell in love with this music and always wanted to write about it. So, here it is. Soon I hope I can realease the English Version of this story! :)

“Pode ser que você não soubesse onde queria chegar, mas sabia onde estava indo.” Ele sorriu para ela. Seu sorriso era triste, digno de quem havia vivido sombriamente por anos.

“Para ser honesta, não. Eu não sabia onde estava indo.” Ela desviou os olhos dele para a janela da sala e observou a rua por um instante: duas crianças jogavam bola ao anoitecer. Seu estômago revirou e ela sentiu uma picada forte na garganta. Desde a infância tinha um senso maternal muito grande e gostava de cuidar de crianças, mas agora seu sentimento era diferente. Vê-las correr pela rua fazendo seus pequenos corações bombearem mais rapidamente aquele precioso líquido vermelho e viscoso fazia seus pensamentos se descontrolarem.

Era isso: desde aquele dia sua cabeça era feita de imagens desconexas. Todos diziam que a vida melhoraria, que grande mentira. Ela explodia dividida entre fraquezas. Todos seus vícios haviam se virado contra ela e se tornado obsessões controladas e impulsionadas por sua sede, que estava sempre pulsante na garganta.

“Meu bem, você está tão bela!” Se ela tivesse um coração batendo, ele poderia senti-lo a quilômetros de distância graças ao seu nervosismo. Passou os longos dedos na mesa de madeira, sentindo sua textura enquanto refletia como é estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tolas fazerem. Ergueu os olhos e ordenou: “Aproxime-se de mim, por favor.”

Ela afastou-se da janela e andou até ele, afinal, que escolha ela tinha agora? Parou na frente dele e observou-o afagar a superfície da madeira uma vez mais antes de erguer a mão e alcançar sua cintura. Ele era forte e a puxou mais para perto dele. Seu toque era doentio e provocava arrepios na alma que ela pensava que ainda possuía. O efeito era catastrófico, fazendo-a ficar mais confusa e cheia de sentimentos. Embora ela desejasse a distância daquela figura que havia trazido sofrimento a sua “vida”, ela queria ficar. Parecia precisar tocá-lo e senti-lo tanto quanto um dia precisara de ar para viver. 

“Vamos subir para o quarto, você vai ficar mais bem instalada lá.” Ele beijou a mão dela contemplando sua proximidade. Era bom estar perto de alguém novamente depois de tantos anos de solidão, mas ele possuía a lição em tempos passados gravada em sua pele lembrando que nada é eterno.

Mais uma vez ela obedeceu prontamente. Viver subjugada assim era fácil, deixava a cabeça mais leve para sua confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos, mas ela não gostava da sensação de ser manipulada. Ele segurou a mão dela e os dois subiram a antiga escadaria de madeira que só agora ela era capaz de notar que protestava quando eles passavam. Ele abriu a porta e foi gentil ao deixá-la entrar primeiro. 

Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele. Havia preparado um quarto a prova de som externo para si mesmo. Lembrou-se por um momento dos seus piores dias e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos ruins. Não era hora para aquilo. Parou à frente dela e desceu o zíper do seu casaco. Não seria mais necessário que ela usasse aquilo, visto que nem era esteticamente agradável. Ela movimentou-se para ajudá-lo e ele andou até a cômoda, onde deixou o casaco caprichosamente dobrado e ligou o som. A música preenchia o vazio gelado do ambiente enquanto ele parava na frente dela.

Os arrepios sempre aumentavam quando aquelas mãos passavam por ela. Ele segurou uma mecha de seu longo cabelo castanho e a levou ao nariz. Ambos sabiam que ela ainda possuía resquícios de vida naquele corpo e seu cheiro era um deles. Quando ele o farejou, ela percebeu a rápida mudança em seus olhos castanhos para um desejo ardente: ela seria sua presa uma última vez.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e os dois se aproximaram, trocando um beijo sem mais cerimônias. Era brutal, quase animalesco, cheio de vontade. Ele a empurrou para cama e deitou-se sobre ela enquanto afrouxava o nó da gravata de seda xadrez azul marinho com preto. Ela soltou os punhos da camisa dele e o colarinho, desviando minimamente o olhar do que estava fazendo. Tantas perguntas passavam por sua mente naquele instante.

“Você estava em dúvida...” Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, tornando-a arrepiada. “Conte-me o que está levando você para tão distante de mim.” Ele traçou um caminho de beijos desde sua orelha até terminar em sua boca, quando a autorizou a falar com o olhar sempre severo. Sua cabeça explosiva tratou de providenciar uma maneira sucinta de explicar o que estava acontecendo em seu interior.

“Eu não entendo a razão disso. Preciso de uma explicação.”

“O mundo estava em chamas e ninguém poderia me salvar a não ser você.”

“Não obtive sucesso em salvar a mim mesma, como poderei lhe salvar?” Ela arriscou um toque no rosto pálido que pairava em sua frente. Ele fechou os olhos e apreciou o gesto por um momento breve antes de encará-la novamente.

“Eu nunca sonhei que conheceria alguém como você.” Embora ele se mantivesse sério, ela não acreditou. Ele a havia concedido liberdade por um instante e ela não ficaria satisfeita se não aproveitasse o momento.

“E eu nunca sonhei que perderia alguém como você.” Ele afastou o rosto do dela alguns centímetros e ergueu uma sobrancelha fina pensativo.

“O que a leva a essa conclusão?” Ela respirou profundamente por costume e despejou sobre ele o que estava trancado em sua garganta.

“Essa transformação, a adaptação. Nada tem sido fácil para mim e você sabia que seria assim. Que jogo malvado de se jogar, para fazer eu me sentir dessa forma.” 

“Eu diria que coisa malvada a se fazer, permitir que eu sonhe com você.” Ele se esforçou para dar mais um sorriso torto e sombrio, tentando o impossível que era confortá-la.

“Que coisa malvada para se dizer, você nunca se sentiu assim. Nunca precisei dar permissão para que você fizesse algo.” Já ela estava submissa a ele por tempo indeterminado. Que grande enrascada ela havia encontrado nele.

“Digamos então que coisa malvada de se fazer, fazer com que eu sonhe com você.”

“Você não me ama. Nunca amou” Ela atacou. 

“Não, eu não quero me apaixonar por você. Esse amor vai apenas despedaçar seu coração.” Ele foi doce ao beijar a ponta do nariz dela. Por baixo da camisa, ele podia sentir formigar as marcas de luta que o amor havia trazido e não recomendava isso para ninguém. Era mais fácil seguir a dieta longe de humanos do que enfrentar sentimentos tão primitivos como esse.

“Como você pode dizer isso para mim?” Ela moveu-se para trás na cama e sentou-se encostada na cabeceira. Ele sentou-se em frente a ela e segurou sua mão. Ela ousou encará-lo mais uma vez e espantou-se ao ver ternura naqueles olhos tão perigosos.

“Meu bem, um dia você aprenderá que ninguém ama ninguém nesse mundo.” Ele a soltou e arrumou os travesseiros em seu lado da cama antes de deitar. “Descanse, você passou por muito hoje já.”

Ela obedeceu à outra ordem. Em seus pensamentos não parecia fazer sentido lógico algum contrariá-lo em cada um de seus pedidos. Arrumou os travesseiros e o lençol e cobriu-se após deitar. Ele encarava o teto e ela o encarava quando algo passou em sua cabeça que já estava muito sonolenta.

“Ainda tenho esperanças.”

“Você ainda é humana, meu bem. É natural.”

“Se eu e você formos ninguém, ainda haverá esperança.” 

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e a puxou para perto de si. Três sorrisos em uma noite: ela parecia ter presenciado um recorde olímpico. Sorriu de volta para ele e aconchegou-se em seu peito para dormir. Era tarde e havia muito para se aprender sobre seu novo estilo de vida.


End file.
